Sacrificing Humanity for Life
by SunStreak
Summary: CHPT 7: Now extreme angsty! Rated for chapters to come, yikes. Inuyasha's choice to save Kagome has left him changed and quickly maddening. Will he be able to protect Kagome from the world and who will protect Kagome from him? ANGSTY! Grab tissue!
1. Chapter One

**A/N I do not own Inuyasha and this story is just my 'revenge' fic. I'm currently working on Standing the Test of Time, but it's getting to be too 'cute and cuddly' so I started this fic and as chapters go on, I find myself more and more in a dark mode and we'll see how it goes as I continue writing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One :..Dark...Death...Fear...: 

Black and purple smoke spewed from the gaping wound of the demon Inuyasha and Kagome had tracked down and found themselves now fighting. It was a piece of Nuraku that broke off and survived the death of the evil hanyou who tormented Inuyasha and his friends for so long. Although the jewel was whole and Nuraku dead, he still had reincarnations that had some how survived and caused trouble around the land, seeking the shikon jewel.

Kagome had hit it with a purified arrow and Inuyasha did it in with a final blow with the testsuaiga. What the two hadn't expected was the toxic miasma that burst from the lizard demon's broken veins. Shippo had aided Kagome by becoming a bow for her after the creature snapped her wooden one with his powerful jaws. As the creature fell, Inuyasha found it surprisingly hard to breath. He realized that the toxins pouring from the miasma were powerful enough, it had killed the very demon that produced them. Panicking, Inuyasha searched for his friends and found Shippo passed out on the ground and was barely breathing. Chaos started to fill Inuyasha's head as the miasma started to overwhelm him and his only thought now was to find and save Kagome. His head was throbbing with rage as he realized the severity of their situation and his mind berated him for dragging Kagome into this mess when he knew they would be without the aid of the monk, Miroku and their demon slayer, Sango. Kagome had insisted, and because he gave in, she could very well be dead.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's weak and hoarse voice broke through the dark cloud of gas. Inuyasha scooped up Shippo and moved in the direction of Kagome's voice. He coughed and stumbled, and almost dropped Shippo. He pushed his numbing limbs on, knowing he had to be near and he felt himself trip and fall foward. He landed on his side to avoid crushing Shippo only to see he had tripped over Kagome's lifeless body. They were laying in a puddle of the noxious blood of the half acid-eaten body of the lizard demon and the very stench of it was taking Inuyasha's consciousness away. Inuyasha reached out to Kagome and grabbed her arm as he began to black out. The last thing he saw was a pink light filling his eyes and then his world spun into darkness.

"Mmmm. Inu..." Kagome gulped and gasped as her poison filled lungs betrayed her efforts to breathe. She awoke slowly as her heart pounded a steady and mind numbing beat in her head. There was very little light around her and her skin was on fire. Her throat felt as if she had swallowed nails and her tongue was swollen in her mouth. She knew that she was laying on something cold and hard and realized she was in a small cave. Memories of the battle came flooding back to her as she remembered the dark cavern they had tracked the wretched beast into and how it had taken them by surprise and spat acid at them, thankfully missing the three by inches. The last thing she really remembered was kneeling in pain after she had lost sight of Shippo and gasping as her lungs sucked up poison, hoping for one trace of fresh air and when none was found, she threw up then passed out.

'How did I get here?' Kagome's mind cried as she realized she was now safe. She heard a pitiful whine come from her right and she turned her head slowly to the direction of the sound. Her body screamed in pain at the slightest movement, but she froze in terror at what she saw. Her arm was covered in claw marks and blood and a few feet from her, crouched Inuyasha with his back slightly turned towards her. She reached her arm out and let her hand land on Inuyasha's thigh, startling him out of a daze. He looked over his shoulder and Kagome saw tears in his eyes, but there was something different.

"What...happened." Kagome said barely above a whisper. Inuyasha didn't say anything. He bit his lip with a long fang and turned to show Kagome that he was cradling a lifeless Shippo in his arms. Kagome gasped in horror when she realized what had happened. Through the terror and possible death, Inuyasha had become full demon to save them all and despite his ability to get them to safety, Shippo had died in his arms. Kagome looked on in shock as Inuyasha held the kitsune as he would his own child and stroked his hair with long, pointed nails while he rocked gently on his haunches.

"I'm sorry" was all Inuyasha said in a deep voice as his demon red eyes rose to meet Kagome's brown ones. He looked full demon, purple stripes and lengthened claws and fangs, but he still seemed to be the same Inuyasha. Kagome's heart welled with sorrow as it sunk in that Shippo had died in his attempt to rescue her. He was so young and sweet, he didn't deserve this. Kagome cried. Her eyes burned with the fresh tears and her lungs went into painful spasms as her body wracked with sobs.

Inuyasha gently placed Shippo in her lap as he picked Kagome up and put her in his lap. He held her to him as she cried for her fallen companion. Inuyasha decided to let her just cry for now. He had to explain his transformation but at the moment it wasn't important. He sat there with Kagome, wordless and just held her while she held Shippo, until she fell asleep from grief and pain, then he set to work, wrapping the kitsune's body in leaves and placed the bundle in Kagome's bike basket for the return to Kaede's village were he'd be laid to rest.

'Damn you. You were too weak to protect them. The kitsune is dead now, but what about her? Because you were too weak, she could have died too. You should have permanently taken this form right after the jewel was completed. Shippo would still be alive now and she wouldn't be in such a bad state. Damn your humanity.' Inuyasha's mind berated him. "I won't be that weak again. I will protect what's mine." Inuyasha grated out in low tones as he growled at the thought of losing Kagome. He found he was being surrounded in absolute fear of losing the girl that he had protected for so long and therefore started to feel jealousy take place. He decided that it was his sole responsibility to keep her safe and alive and his new form would allow that to be so.

"Kagome, tonight you sleep, tomorrow, we talk." Inuyasha said as he took guard at the mouth of the cave. He sat and watched the stars in the sky for a while, contemplating on his new situation and how to handle the new changes. He found himself feeling oddly possessive of the sleeping girl inside the cave, if anything even breathed in her direction, Inuyasha felt he would take action. Memories of how he wanted to protect Kikyo when they were younger plagued Inuyasha and when he found Kagome to be a closer friend than Kikyo ever was, only made that need to protect and comfort even stronger now that he was full demon. Inuyasha didn't quite understand it himself, with Shippo's death and his transformation came a new sense of companionship. Kagome and Shippo weren't just friends or traveling companions, they had become a family unit, a pack if you will. Even Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha felt them to be a big part of his circle as well. He suddenly felt bound to the mortals he called 'friend' and because he was now the strongest, he knew that it was his responsibility to be 'pack leader' and keep everyone safe.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome was dreaming. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at her and sighed heavily. He knew that things will never be the same again, not just because of how he changed physically, but how his mind set was adjusting to the transformation. Inuyasha crawled stealthily to Kagome as not to wake her and watched her sleep. She was troubled in her slumber, her face contorted as she mumbled and then she'd relax only to be assaulted again. She cried Inuyasha's name again and then Shippo's as a tear slipped between her closed eyelids. 'She's reliving today's battle.' Inuyasha thought sadly. He instinctively leaned down and gently licked the tear from Kagome's cheek and she suddenly settled down and let out a light sigh. 'How did I know that would happen?' Inuyasha thought curiously when he realized what he had done. Becoming demon wasn't exactly what Inuyasha had expected.

Again, Inuyasha found himself sitting at the entrance to their small cave, watching the sun slowly rise into the morning sky. He knew this was a new day to a new life and Inuyasha hoped that it would bring some fortune.

"Inuyasha? That you?" Kagome asked with a rasped voice as she woke. She was half sitting up but was in far too much pain to make it further than that.

"Are you going to be okay?" Inuyasha aked back.

"I guess so. What happened to my arm?" Kagome was looking at the bruised and torn flesh that was her arm in disgust.

"You slipped from my grasp and I hadn't realized how sharp my claws are and I underestimated my strength. I'm sorry for injuring you. There's a fresh spring a short distance from here if you would like to soak your wounds, I can take you." Inuyasha said cautiously.

"That would be nice." Kagome gulped as she looked around the cave and with a lump in her throat, she asked simply, "Shippo?".

"There. He's cleaned and ready to return to the village. But I'm sure he'd want you to be cared for first." Inuyasha said gingerly. He was surprised at his new found tenderness. He guessed it was his new instincts to keep his friend calm.

"Thank you. Inuyasha, I'm sorry to ask, but could you carry me?" Kagome asked with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Huh?" Inuyasha had already figured that would be the plan. He could tell Kagome's body was wracked in pain and hell if she could think about standing let alone walking. "Of course." Inuyasha picked Kagome up and carried her swiftly to the fresh water spring that he spoke of. The water was quite cool and on any other day, Kagome would have held out for a hot spring, but with her current condition, the cool water felt good on her abused flesh.

"That arm doesn't look so good. We should have Kaede take a look at it." Inuyasha pointed out the fact that the cuts on her arm were swollen and had a purple tinge around them. He was worried that they might have been infected when he scratched her with his poisoned-blood soaked claws.

"It looks nasty, but it really doesn't hurt that much. I just want to soak in this water a while longer." Kagome mumbled sleepily as she sat fully clothed in the cold water. Her eyes fluttered closed and she went limp against the embankment and was about to slip under the water if it weren't for Inuyasha catching her before she could do so. Her skin was hot to the touch, even in the cool water and Inuyasha knew instantly that she had a fever. Inuyasha could smell the infection and exhaustion rising in waves from Kagome. Her body was overworked from fighting the poison in her body, the exhaustion from surviving the battle alone and then the emotional slam from seeing Shippo dead, it was truly too much for her to handle and now she had taken ill. 'I'm sure my sudden transformation didn't help any'. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he realized this was to be expected, but either way, Kagome was still in very real danger and he had to move quickly to get her back to Kaede and on the road to recovery. He stopped by the cave and picked up the bike that served as a temporary hearse for Shippo and made his way back to the village, finding his new demon speed a real blessing.

"Damn it Kagome, don't you die on me now!" Inuyasha snarled as he ran, feeling Kagome's fever radiate from her body and her heart struggled to continue beating. She was sick and fading fast and this was driving Inuyasha into a break neck run as his one track mind kept repeating itself over and over again, 'don't let this one die too'.

"Kaede! Old woman, where are you?" Inuyasha cried as he burst into the hut, surprising Miroku and Sango who had sat down to a well prepared lunch.

"Inuyasha! What happened to you? What's wrong with Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha? Why so frantic? Child, what happened to ye and Kagome?" Kaede asked as she emerged into the hut with a bundle of herbs.

"She's hurt. We were attacked by a miasma poisoned demon. We destroyed it, but at the cost of Shippo's life and my own humanity." Inuyasha said, his voice dull and emotionless. "Help her, please." He pleaded.

"Her wounds appear infected. I will do what I can. Inuyasha, ye should get some rest, ye looks like hell." Kaede simply stated. Inuyasha ignored the old woman's request and sat and watched her tend to Kagome's wounds. As she worked, Inuyasha explained to his friends how the events leading up to this moment unfolded. Sango gasped in horror when Inuyasha spoke of how the miasma choked him and how he had expected all three of them to die right there.

"How did you manage to turn demon and escape?" Miroku asked as he studied Inuyasha's features.

"When I grabbed Kagome's arm, the jewel slipped from her shirt and fell into my hand and at the moment, all I could think about was finding the strength to save her if I couldn't save myself." Inuyasha paused as he reflected back on the moment. "The jewel must have read my thoughts, because that's when I saw a light and my blood boiled over and this is what I turned into. I grabbed Kagome and started to run, I didn't expect my body to take off at such a speed and I almost dropped her and that's when I wounded her." Inuyasha examined his claws, they were still lightly stained from the miasma and he cringed.

"You didn't mean to. You can't blame yourself for this." Sango said softly.

"I sure do blame myself! Damn it, if I hadn't allowed her to come with me, Shippo would be alive and Kagome would be safe. Everything that could have gone wrong, did!" Inuyasha growled as he slammed his fist in the ground, leaving a small crater in it's wake.

"But if they didn't go with, were would you be?" Miroku asked.

"Dead, probably." Kaede said off handedly.

"I see, and Kagome would be devastated." Sango said in realization.

"Yes, either way, Kagome was going to be hurt. Buddha won't give us what we can't handle." Miroku stated. Inuyasha's ears drooped towards his head. Demon or hanyou, he could not protect her and being in his new form, that made him feel even more helpless.

"I need to be alone." Inuyasha said deeply as he abruptly stood up and headed towards the door. He paused and looked back and said, "Kaede, don't let her die" and walked out.

Sango looked quizzically at Miroku and asked, "do you think he'll be allright?".

Miroku nodded. "He's going to need some time to think. Shippo sacrificed his life, but Inuyasha sacrificed something more and he has to live with the consequence now. He need's to heal, otherwise I think he's going to be okay." Miroku smiled reassuringly at Sango and she sighed with relief, then another expression washed over her face.

"Shippo, poor little guy. I will miss him." Sango said sadly as she looked down at her cat-demon companion, Kirara. The tiny two-tailed feline mewed sadly as she understood the fate of her little play mate and cuddled up to Sango as she started to cry softly.

"Shippo, he truly died a hero and I think that's how he'll want us to remember him." Miroku stated as he put a hand on Sango's shoulder.

"I will see to it that the fox demon receives a proper funeral, one fit for only a hero." Kaede said as she finished bandaging the last of Kagome's wounds. "I've cleaned the infection out but she is still burning up with fever. I guess it's up to her now, I can keep her body cool, but she needs a strong will to live after this. Her soul is strong, but her body has taken quite a beating." Kaede washed Kaogme's forehead and watched as her fevered skin evaporated the liquid the instant it touched.

Out at the god tree, Inuyasha sat on a lower branch and thought quietly to himself as he stared at the well. His purple on red eyes reflected no emotion but he would visibly cringe when he thought of the times Kagome left through that well because she was angry at him for something stupid he did and couldn't admit to. Shippo would harass him to go apologize and bring her back so they can return to normal, but Inuyasha knew he was too proud and now he realized how much he took those times for granted. Instead of fighting demons, he would be fighting her when he didn't need to.

'Stupid human emotions. Irrationally thinking is a pathetic human emotion that I've suffered greatly from and now everything seems so clear and straight forward. I must admit I'm glad for the time I've spent hanyou. I find that true human companionship and trust is a rare find and yet I have found them in my human friends. Humans are usually so quick to mistrust and become suspicious, I guess that's why Kagome would over react when ever she saw me with Kikyou.' Inuyasha looked skyward at the thought of the dead miko. His demon instincts automatically told him to let go and move on and now it didn't hurt his heart so much to do so. She was dead and now he had Kagome who was more than alive, she was the first to really trust him for who he was and never asked him to become something he wasn't or didn't wanto to become. 'I truly care about what happens to her.' Inuyasha's jaw dropped in horror as that simple thought rang between his ears like a church bell. It was a long standing thought, but he pushed it back for fear of losing his past and future with the girl and now he hated himself for being so rude and indecisive towards Kagome. He's had her running around in so many circles that she ran herself into a ditch and it would take him to pull her out.

"Inuyasha, there you are. Come quick, it's Kagome!" Miroku panted as he stood at the trunk of the god tree. Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and his heart froze in terror. His heart told him to run to her, so without a word he bolted off the limb he was occupying and was gone before Miroku could catch his breath.

'Kagome! I'm coming!' Inuyasha's mind screamed as he ran.

**A/N**

**Whew, okay, I'm ending it here. I hope this first chapter sends you in a loop. I'm in one of those 'moods' and I'm keeping this a 'guessing' fic. You can't assume where I'm going with this because I might decide to throw a wrench into the works and bring this entire story to a screeching halt. We'll see what happens as I write later chapters and what 'mood' I'm in when I finish. Bye now! **

**Sun Streak.**

"**I'm just one #&ing ray of sunshine, now aren't I" -my personal quote, I even have a bumper sticker on my car that says so.**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: I WAS going to wait to bring this chapter out, but I have many more to come, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to bring this one out so soon. You have animeobsessed3191 to thank for this chapter. I love you too Just like I love all my readers, specially the ones who review. (wink:wink). Thanks and enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2:..Sick...Voices..:

Inuyasha burst through the door and skidded to a stop. He was breathing hard and he looked to Sango who seemed surprised by his abrupt entrance. He then looked to Kagome who was awake and staring at him questionably as Kaede whipped her face with a cool wet rag.

"I take it Miroku found you?" Sango simply asked.

"I thought there was something wrong." Inuyasha sighed with relief when he saw that Kagome wasn't in danger. He sat down next to Kagome on the other side of Kaede.

"I got worried." Kagome said in a raspy voice. Fever shone in her eyes and she still looked tired. Inuyasha's nose was stung with the smell of sweat and sickness. His heart sank at the sight of her, but he was at least thankful she was alive. "Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice caught Inuyasha's attention. "Thank you. Sango told me how this all came to be and thank you." Kagome's eyes twinkled a bit as she smiled weakly at him.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't save Shippo and he was my responsibility as well as you too." Inuyasha broke down as his voice cracked. Guilt overwhelmed him and he began to softly sob. He lowered he head to Kagome's shoulder and nuzzled her softly. Kagome realized that this was a hard blow to Inuyasha. She knew he felt he needed to protect her, but she now knew on what level he felt responsible for her. She understood his decision to become what he is now and knew that change was to be expected, but even though he was full demon, he was acting more human.

"I think we shall be tending to Shippo now and leave ye two to talk. It has been a hard day for ye and it's going to be a rough road. Come Sango, please assist me." Kaede spoke, years of wisdom showing through her voice as she coaxed Sango to leave just as a tired Miroku returned only to find himself being dragged away again.

"Shh, Inuyasha, I don't blame you." Kagome said softly into Inuyasha's ear.

"I know, but I still feel responsible. I feel so awkward in this new body, I'm physically much stronger, but my mind has been falling apart and yet clearing up all at the same time. You're not afraid of me now, are you? I feel like such a monster." Inuyasha said as he held out his claws for her to see.

"No, Inuyasha, I couldn't be afraid of you, you're still here. The times before, you were a monster and I thought you were gone, but not now. Promise me you won't forget who you are and become that monster." Kagome's request was so simple yet so complex to Inuyasha. He knew that he had lost all humanity the times before when he became full demon. The memory of the beast's voice clouding his thoughts with death and destruction came flooding back and Inuyasha almost gagged at the once hazy memory.

"I promise. I'm won't be that killing machine ever again." Inuyasha smiled half-heartedly at Kagome. "I would like it if you'd want to stay here for a while. Kaede promises a great funeral for Shippo and I'm sure we can get you a place to live while we all adjust to the new changes that are guaranteed to come." Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his and continued. "Shippo would want you to stay and so would Sango and Miroku."

"You want me to stay?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Yes." Inuyasha said flatly. He raised an eyebrow at Kagome when she looked as if she'd expect a different answer.

"I just wanted to hear you say it." Kagome said with a yawn. She looked tired and her eyes reflected pain and sorrow. Wordlessly, Inuyasha took the rag that was soaking in a bowl of cold water and pressed it to Kagome's face. He whipped the sweat from her cheeks and she closed her eyes as he tend to her. She smiled inwardly as the thought crossed her mind that Inuyasha was acting almost 'motherly' to her. She knew that demons were very loyal to their pack, this she knew from observing Kouga with his tribe. Maybe that's how Inuyasha imagined them. They were part of a different tribe, one that didn't need to be tied by blood but by friendship and a certain loss.

"You should let yourself sleep." Inuyasha's deep voice broke through the silence.

"It's okay." Kagome murmured as she lifted heavy eyelids to look at Inuyasha's worried face.

"Rest, you'll need your strength for the days to come." Inuyasha demanded as he pressed his thumb against Kagome's forehead, between her eyebrows. She smiled softly and her eyes closed as she fell asleep.

Inuyasha sat quietly and dabbed the cold cloth to Kagome's face now and then, but he mostly sat in silence for a good fifteen minutes after she fell asleep.

"Is the child feeling any better?" Kaede asked as she re-entered the hut with a weepy Sango and a somber Miroku right behind her. Inuyasha guessed they found Shippo's body and his suspicion was confirmed when Kaede spoke again. "Shippo is presentable for a public viewing. He has no visible injuries and his face can be painted to hide his current color."

"Poor Shippo. He looks so little and helpless now." Sango cried. Miroku was even saddened by the kitsune's appearance. Of anyone in that group, Shippo was least likely expected to die first and that fact made his death that much more traumatic. Inuyasha's posture slouched in sadness as he dropped his eyes, unable to look at his friends. He felt so horrible at the sudden loss, but the guilt came of being the only one with him when he passed.

"I'm sorry everyone." Inuyasha said sadly. Sango decided not to say anything because she knew the hanyou's guilt better then anyone. She knelt down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder and that small gesture alone spoke volumes to Inuyasha. He put his hand on Sango's and squeezed lightly. "Thank you, Sango." He said softly.

"Let's hope Kagome can sleep for a while, she's going to need to be strong on so many different levels." Miroku said as he watched Kagome sleep. Inuyasha looked from Miroku to Kagome and knew exactly what the monk meant.

The rest of the day slipped by with nothing out of the ordinary happening. Quietness hung over the village like a dark omen in anticipation of the events to come. The villagers had grown fond of the fox demon child and his amusing antics he used to entertain the village children and so for them, Shippo's death was a heavy loss. Kagome slept while Inuyasha and Kaede sat quietly with her. Kaede tended to her hut, arranging various potions and herbs as well as cleaning the floors while Inuyasha sat wordlessly in a corner near Kagome. Kaede started to become unnerved when she felt the demon's red eyes silently follow her every movement from the dark corner as she did her every day chores. As every second ticked on, Inuyasha's mind tore at a peice of him.

'Sadness, weak human emotion. Crying, doesn't help, you're sad about the child yet crying does not bring him back, so why cry? He made her happy when he was here, so she should use that memory to make her happy afterwards, she doesn't need to cry and the same goes for you. Can't show weakness now.' Inuyasha's eyes suddenly became fixed on Kagome as his mind slipped away from him.

'They will still want to take her away. She's not safe.' A low and firm voice told Inuyasha.

'What's that suppose to mean? She's not safe from what? Who wants to take her?' Inuyasha screamed at the voice.

'The world, Inuyasha!' The voice snaked and then at the mention of his name, it echoed and faded to the familiar call of Sango's voice.

"Inuyasha? You awake?" Sango asked as she held a steamy bowl of soup up to meet Inuyasha's nose. He snorted and his eyes shot open and he jumped back as he let a feral growl escape his throat. Sango jumped back in surprise, nearly dropping the soup. Inuyasha had been dreaming and his heart still raced high in his chest. "Are you alright, Inuyasha? Nightmare?" Sango asked, making sure he was orientated before she made a move towards him.

"Huh? Yea, nightmare, something like that. I'm sorry for startling you." Inuyasha said as he reached forward and took the offered bowl from Sango. Inuyasha glanced around and forgot at what point he fell asleep, but that voice was still echoing in his head and he found himself eating wordlessly while he watched his friends around him.

Miroku had Kagome semi-conscious and was feeding her spoonfuls of soup and encouraged her with each bite she took. "Just a bit more, then you can sleep", or "That a girl, you'll be feeling well in no time", were some of the things he used to keep her focused on the nourishment being fed to her.

"You've been sleeping most of the day. I thought I'd at least wake you up for dinner." Sango said and pointed out the fact that it was now dark out.

"Thank you. I must be tired. Your return didn't even stir me from my sleep." Inuyasha yawned as he stood up and stretched out. He looked over each of his friends and evaluated their current state. Kaede had already eaten and was asleep on her bedroll as Miroku took over care of Kagome. Miroku looked tired and stressed, his lips were drawn into a thin line as he spoke comforting words to Kagome, trying to ease her fever induced mind. And he smiled softly when she fell asleep after finishing the last bite. Sango was drifting off to sleep herself. She was worried about her friends and sad about Shippo at the same time. She had Kirara in her lap and was absentmindedly stroking the demon neko's back while she loudly purred.

"Inuyasha, would you like to go for a walk in the fresh night air?" Miroku's tired voice asked.

"Are you sure you're not too tired, monk?" Inuyasha questioned.

"No, I'm not sure, but I need the fresh air anyway." Miroku rose to his feet and stretching, cracked his back.

Miroku and Inuyasha walked a while in silence when Inuyasha realized that they had come to Kagome's favorite hot spring. Inuyasha looked at Miroku quizzically and Miroku only answered by smiling and suddenly stripping his clothing off and dove into the naturally warmed water.

"Ahhh! That feels great. It's also good for a troubled soul." Miroku said and winked at Inuyasha. The demon didn't even argue, he shed his fire-rat clothing and then removed his white inner shirt and lowered himself into the water.

"This does feel good. So, what did you want to talk about?" Inuyasha leaned back against a rock and glared at his friend.

"What's it like? You know, getting your wish?" Miroku asked.

"I really didn't expect it. Sorta happened, but I guess for the best. It really does feel weird because I've been experiencing new emotions and new instincts that all seem very natural, but at the same time awkward." Inuyasha spoke as he stared at his new reflection in the water.

"Do you think the demon in you is taking over?" Miroku asked cautiously.

"I don't think so. I still feel like the same old guy, just different senses have become much stronger."

"What do you mean?" Miroku leaned in to read Inuyasha's expression.

"Well..." Inuyasha looked up at the stars as he contemplated his next sentence. "...family structure for one. Weird, huh? I haven't been a demon for very long, but the need to keep my 'pack' together after watching Shippo die has become my number one priority." Inuyasha looked to the monk for a reaction.

"I see. Understandable that you'd consider us a pack, we've been through enough trials that we might as well be a family. Your need to keep Kagome close to you is becoming a problem, isn't it?" Miroku had read his mind. Inuyasha looked at the monk with a dropped jaw and nodded. "It's been written all over your face since you returned from the battle. You're afraid of her leaving and that triggers that primal instinct in you. From my travels and studies, I've learned some things about demon nature, so don't look so surprised." Miroku smirked at Inuyasha as a blush crept across the demon's face.

"So you can read me like a book, huh?" Inuyasha shyly asked.

"A downfall to becoming demon, what emotions you have reflect on your face plain as day." Miroku laughed and Inuyasha found himself, for the first time that day, laughing too. He was embarrassed that he could no longer keep a wall up, but excepted it at the same time.

The two friends spent the rest of their baths talking about old times and what they would expect in the future. They both agreed that the next few weeks and months to come would carry a lot of grieving and changes, but they hoped for an equal share of mile stones of healing as well.

'Tomorrow ends the laughing too.' The snake like voice echoed in the deep recesses of Inuyasha's mind, but he chose to ignore it for the night and let the new dawn bring new changes and challenges, tonight, he would forget that he had made the ultimate sacrifice...his sanity.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hehe, told you I was in one of those "moods". I hope the story isn't going too slow for you, but then again, we're witnessing a slow slip into oblivion for Inuyasha. Remember, the beast can only be caged for so long. With that, I bid you ado.**

**Sunny**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Day by day I think I must be losing a piece of my mind. With events happening in what I regretfully call 'reality' I found that my writings have dipped into darkness and I don't know if I'll find a way out. We'll see were time takes me with this particular fic. I've finished later chapters and am waiting to post them, but it's a promise more are coming. I have only begun to warp your precious little mind! Mwahahaha! Ano, enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter 3:..Changes...Trust?..:

With the following day came sadness as Kagome was more alert to her surroundings and in a better state of mind from her reduced fever. She was able to concentrate more on the sadness she felt about Shippo as everyone prepared for a funeral. It was decided that today would be spent in reflection and preparation for final good-byes. Kagome had eaten breakfast by herself and went with Sango to the hot springs to soak and talk. She cried periodically, sometimes without warning. Sango too had her moments.

When Kagome and Sango returned from their morning bath, Kagome saw that Inuyasha was sitting quietly on the trail they were on, she assumed he was waiting for her, which he was. He saw them approaching and rose to his feet to meet Kagome.

"Are you feeling well?" Inuyasha asked flatly.

"Healthier, if that's what you mean." Kagome replied.

"Well, I'm going to get back to the hut, I'm sure Kaede will need help." Sango quickly stated.

"Okay, thank you Sango." Kagome said as she waved her friend off. When Sango got out of sight, Kagome turned to face Inuyasha with one of her old smiles on her face. This sight made Inuyasha smile inwardly. "Did you need something?" She asked.

"Not really. I was just worried. How's your arm?" Inuyasha sniffed around her arm and was thankful when the stench of infection was not found.

"It's better, see? It's scabbing up already." Kagome lifted her sleeve to show Inuyasha her wounds. Now that they were looking better, Inuyasha could clearly see the claw marks he left on her. He mentally smacked himself for hurting her, even if it wasn't on purpose, there would still be scars left behind.

"I'm glad you're feeling well. You had everyone pretty worried yesterday." Inuyasha gave Kagome a fake smile but it faded as he continued to speak. "You were really sick. If the miasma hadn't killed you, I was worried the fever would have, but why worry now?" The fake smile returned as quickly as it had faded. "You're well again and now I'll be able to take better care of you now that I'm a full demon." Inuyasha looked at her proud of his new found strength.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I'm sure I'll sleep better at night, knowing I have a full demon outside my door." Kagome said with a smile. It felt good being able to joke around with him again.

"Is that sarcasm?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Maybe. As long as you're happy, I can be happy for you." Kagome said as she leaned forward to look into Inuyasha's eyes. "Are you happy?" She asked.

"As long as you're here with us, yes." Inuyasha replied.

"Good, than I'm happy." Kagome said as she touched her finger to the end of Inuyasha's nose and turned the other way and briskly walked off.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise at the girl's retreating form and a blush spread across his cheeks.

'She cares about you.' A familiar voice flared back up in his head.

'I know' Inuyasha mentally stated back.

'As well she should. She's yours and yours alone to protect now. Your father died for his human and that should be expected of you if need be.' The voice snarled.

'But she's not mine in that way. She is free to do what she wants.' Inuyasha retorted.

'Is she? And if she chose, say, Kouga, as her man, you would give her your blessings?' The voice hissed.

'Well, I don't know, but that's not an issue!' Inuyasha spat back.

'You wouldn't and you know it! I'm just saying it could be a possibility, so watch out for that sneaky wolf.' The voice bit back then retreated back to were it came from. Inuyasha shook his head, trying to get the suspicious thoughts out of his head. He knew that Kouga made him uneasy when he came near Kagome, but he knew Kagome better than that. Still, the suspicion remained and Inuyasha chose to ignore the nagging question, 'what if'.

As everyone prepared for the upcoming funeral, word of the fox demon child's death spread quickly and soon reached none other than the wolf demon tribe leader, Kouga.

"You're sure it's the little kitsune that travels with Kagome?" Kouga asked his informant.

"Yes, we heard it ourselves. Inuyasha had been fighting a toxic lizard demon with Kagome and the child and all three were poisoned but Inuyasha was only able to save himself and Kagome, although I heard she too fell very ill and almost died from fever." The wolf demon said as he recollected the information given to him about the incident.

"She WHAT? That idiot mutt put MY Kagome in danger and she could have DIED?" Kouga seethed. "I bet she's angry as hell at him for letting the kid die. Heh, I bet she's just waiting for me to come get her and take her away from him." Kouga said as a smile crossed his face. "Get a couple of the men ready, we shall be attending the funeral to pay our respects and gain further knowledge of Kagome's situation." Koga commanded.

"Yes sir." The demon bowed and made his way out of Kouga's lair. "Oh, there is one more thing." He said before exiting.

"Go on." Kouga looked at him questionably.

"There's rumor that Inuyasha had changed drastically to get them away from the danger. I would advise against starting any arguments with him." The demon finished.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Kouga said and waved his informant on. "So Inuyasha, what is in store for you now?" Kouga questioned out loud.

Back at the village, Kagome was being fitted in a ceremonial kimono, one proper for such an occasion as Shippo's funeral. She stared at herself in the medieval mirror sadly. She looked beautiful in the red fabric and the pink sakura flowers looked stunning as they appeared to be floating down her body with every movement she made. At the moment, Kagome felt beautiful for the wrong reason. She wished she could just look like the hell she was living through, but as the priestess and Shippo's main guardian, she had to be presentable, if not for the villagers, for Shippo. He always loved it when she dressed nice, he use to comment how she reminded him of his mother some days and it always made her feel good.

Kagome sighed again and turned from the mirror and before she was able to take a step, she found herself running into a rock hard body and looked up to see Inuyasha looking down at her with his red eyes. She was still taken aback by the intensity of the color in his eyes, but they shone softly and that comforted her.

"Inuyasha, how long have you been here?" Kagome asked.

"Long enough. You look good in that. How do I look?" Inuyasha asked as he spread his arms to reveal to Kagome he was wearing a form fitting black kimono with a red sash and billowing black sleeves, much like the ones one his fire rat kimono. His had a red and gold phoenix down the right sleeve and red sakura flowers on the left chest. It was a wonderful work of art.

"It's beautiful. The color really sets off your eyes." Kagome said.

"Thanks, I guess I should go take it off now and put it away until tomorrow." Inuyasha sadly said. He was about to turn but Kagome impulsively threw her arms around his middle in a tight embrace. "Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It's okay. I just needed to do that. Thank you." Kagome muffled from his chest. Inuyasha nodded and gave her a hug back, knowing that is what she truly needed.

Just as Inuyasha left the hut of Kagome's tailor, a gust of wind rushed towards Inuyasha and blew right by him. He sniffed the air curiously and a growl started to rumble low in his chest and then exploded into a snarl when he realized the scent was Kouga's and he just blew by him and was now in the hut with Kagome, alone!

Inuyasha wordlessly stormed into the hut, knowing that he needed to control himself at a time like this, but was still pissed off regardless. His eyes were met with a finely dressed Kouga holding Kagome's hands in his. Inuyasha looked the wolf prince up and down taking in the black garments he wore that covered him more than his usual attire. He wasn't happy with the fact Kouga had his hands on Kagome, but for now he'd tolerate it.

"I'm so sorry to hear about the child. If there's anything my tribe or myself can do for you, don't hesitate to ask." Kouga spoke gently. He turned his gaze to Inuyasha, never letting go of Kagome and said, "Glad to see you're still alive. So what's different about you? You're scent has changed dramatically, why?".

"I've become full demon. I did it to save Kagome and Sh..myself." Inuyasha said. His gaze fell to the ground at the near mention of Shippo being 'saved'.

"I see. I'm sorry for your loss and your sacrifice, Inuyasha." Kouga stated. Inuyasha's attention snapped at the wolf, realizing he was genuine. He figured that Kouga did have a bit of a heart and knew how to use it.

"Thank you, Kouga, for your support." Inuyasha gratefully ground out. His pride still had the best of him, but he still knew how to show gratitude when necessary.

"And I'm serious, if you need anything, anything at all, say the word and I'll be here. Otherwise, see you tomorrow, Kagome." Kouga said and planted a quick kiss on Kagome's cheek and swiftly left before either Kagome or Inuyasha could realize what he had done.

Kagome gently put her hand to her now reddened cheek where the kiss was planted smiled. The smile quickly faded when she caught the look in Inuyasha's eye. He looked mad as hell, but was controlling it. He was shaking with control when all he wanted to do was start yelling about how Kouga had no right doing that, but he bottled it up and let it bubble over inside of him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke his name softly as she took a step towards him. He quickly lashed out and caught her upper, left arm and glared into her eyes as his chest heaved from breathing so hard. His lip was pulled partially up in a snarl, yet he made no sound. His nose twitched furiously at her and his grip on her upper arm tightened slightly, making her cringe in pain. He realized he was hurting her when she gasped out and quickly released her, looking at his hand as though he had burned himself on an open fire.

"I'm..so..sorry. I didn't mean to. Feh! Please, Kagome, please wash yourself after you've undressed. I don't want to sound like a jerk, but his smell is all over you and it's having an effect on me. I'm sorry." Inuyasha said in a low voice as he dropped his head to hide his shame under his bangs.

"I understand." Kagome replied softly, backing away from the seething demon. Inuyasha looked back at her and hastily left, leaving her stunned at what just happened. She just thanked god that he hadn't grabbed her injured arm in fear that he could have reopened her wounds and she would have bled on her beautiful kimono.

He was pissed, seriously pissed. Kouga knew exactly what he was doing and that aggravated Inuyasha even more. He ran through the forest at a dangerous speed, stopping at a small waterfall and jumping into the largest tree. He sat there for quite some time, just seething over with anger. He found himself gripping the tree limb so hard, it shattered in his grasp, sending him falling to earth. If it weren't for his lightening fast reflexes, he would have unceremoniously crashed to the forest floor, but instead he landed gracefully on a lower limb of the tree.

Realizing his mind was over-reacting, Inuyasha decided to stick his head under the cold waterfall and let his head cool off. He shed the clothing from his upper half and sat cross-legged on a rock, letting the water drop onto his head and run down his back. His ears twitched all over, picking up the sounds of the forest, searching for potential danger.

'You didn't like that wolf touching the woman, did you?' The same snake voice spoke up again.

"Shut up." Inuyasha snarled out loud, keeping his eyes closed.

'Just thought I'd point out the obvious. Remember, she's only human and humans are weak and easily persuaded. That wolf might one day win her over after all. Will you allow that day to come?' The voice asked.

'She wouldn't do that.' Inuyasha mentally argued.

'She's a woman! You act as if you've never been betrayed by her kind before.' That comment hit a cord with Inuyasha and he snarled out loud. 'Keep a close eye on her. Women are deceitful when need be and I doubt she's any different.'

'Then what do you suggest I do? I can't make her mind up for her.' Inuyasha replied.

'Or can you? If you be more assertive, she won't have a choice for her mind to make up, will she?' The hissing of the voice started to grow louder and turn into a snarl.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as the dark recesses of his mind started to emerge and a piece of his sanity slipped away into the hole created by hate and jealousy. His mind immediately went to Kagome and how she was all alone. The thought that anything could grab a hold of her now and how she would be defenseless started to swarm Inuyasha's head and any common sense he held at the moment was thrown into the wind.

He grabbed up his clothing and rushed back to the village to find Kagome. He slowed to a stop and took in the smells of his surroundings, quickly finding Kagome's unique scent, he followed it to Kaede's hut. She had washed as he requested and was sitting in the hut, sipping on a cup of sake.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha needlessly asked.

"Fine, why?" Kagome looked up at him, a trace of fear still held in her eyes.

"I just worry, that's all. I'm still sorry about earlier and I hope you will forgive me." Inuyasha said as he sat down next to her, taking in her scent. The smell of sake hung strongly on her but at least the stench of that wolf was gone. "Kagome, are you drunk?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

"A little. And I have already forgiven you for earlier. I understand you're going through some changes, but you need to trust me better than that. Okay, Inuyasha?" She asked, her eyes locking onto his.

"Yea, I shouldn't have doubted your judgment." Inuyasha said flatly.

Kaede watched on in amusement. She had heard of hanyous becoming full demon and because they didn't know how to handle the changes that came with it, they became insane and either died from their self-destruction or were slaughtered by stronger demons or bands of humans. Kaede wondered if Inuyasha would survive his own transformation with the help of Kagome. She didn't want to scare the child with her knowledge, so she thought it best they work this out together.

"I think it be time for ye to get some sleep. Tomorrow will prove to be a big day and we would want ye rested. Ye too, Inuyasha, sleep is not only good for the body but it does a tired mind good as well." Kaede spoke as she patted Inuyasha's head and made her way to her bed roll.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. I've had enough sake." Kagome slurred. She went to her sleeping bag and threw it over herself, only covering half her body as she fell into a deep sleep when her head hit her pillow.

Inuyasha smirked slightly at the sight of her and pulled the rest of her sleeping bag over her so that she wouldn't catch cold over night. He fell into a trance like state as he watched the rise and fall of her body under the bag. He could hear her steady heart beat and it was very comforting to him.

'I should have known not to be suspicious of her.' Inuyasha thought with a smile.

'Don't be so quick to trust. I will give her the benefit of the doubt, but she is still a human wench and you need to watch out for what is yours and NEVER turn your back to her or anyone for that matter.' The vicious voice broke through.

'I'll watch out for her, don't you worry.' Inuyasha tiredly thought back.

'She's yours and YOURS alone. Remember that, Inuyasha.' The voice said harshly and faded away.

"Mine." Inuyasha mumbled as deep sleep found him as he sat in a corner with his back against the wall.

* * *

**A/N**

**Wow, when I said I was in one of those moods, I really meant it. Thanks to my reviewers, you are the greatest! I like signed reviews because I like to have the opportunity to read and comment on your works as well and don't worry, I have yet to be mean, I am honest when I sign reviews and I expect no less from you as well. Thanks for reading this far!**

**Sunny**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: I'd like to thank those who have reviewed this story so far. Thank you animeobsessed3191, Yuiki/Inuyasha/YamiLover, morlana and D-Chan3. I'm only continuing this story because you people are letting me know it's at least being read, maybe liked, otherwise I'm starting to feel that this is just a waste of my time. Without feedback, I just don't see the point putting my heart into my work for nobody to read, anyone who writes should know what I'm talking about, if you don't then you shouldn't be wasting your time. Thanks. Here's your story.

* * *

**

Chapter 4:...Don't humor me...:

The funeral for Shippo began early in the day. His tiny body had been cleaned and his face painted so he didn't look so dead. His skin had turned a shade of grey and blue colored his lips as well around his eyes but with the paint, his color had been greatly improved and his appearance didn't look so traumatic. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kaede were allowed a private moment with the kitsune in Kaede's hut before he was brought out to the village square for public viewing and the ceremony.

Kagome had broken down and cried her heart out. She had never seen anyone close to her dead and this was a new experience. She had been told all her life that death was just a part of life and when her friend's uncle had died, Kagome had been told how 'peaceful' he looked and how he appeared to be 'sleeping'. She hadn't observed any of this with Shippo. Sure he looked at peace, but that was because he was dead and unmoving. What did they expect? Tossing and turning? He didn't look asleep, he just looked dead, all the make up and face paint in the world wouldn't help, it couldn't bring him back, it just reminded Kagome even more of what she had truly loss.

Sango sobbed as well. She stood there with hot tears streaking her cheeks as the monk presiding over the small service, prayed for the little soul to detatch from his friend's sadness and move on to a better place. She silently prayed that Shippo's spirit would some how help them to move on and keep them strong, but with his passing and Inuyasha's transformation into a full demon, she had to wonder, how long they could all hold on together? She figured that Inuyasha's demon side would eventually chase Kagome back down the well, to her era and she'd never return.

After the small service had ended, a couple of the villagers moved the body from Kaede's hut and the group preceded them from the hut and to the village square were all the villagers and others had gathered to pay their respects to the child. People who the Inuyasha clan had met on their travels had shown up from all over. Satsuki, who was Shippo's first crush had shown up. As well as Souten, survivor of the thunder demon tribe and her little dragon minion, Kouryuu. Half demon, Shiori and her mother had come to offer support to the friends that had helped them defeat Shiori's demon grandfather, Taigokumaru, so long ago. Koume was there with her black, two tailed demon, Kuroro. If it hadn't been for Shippo, she wouldn't be alive today and she greatly mourned the passing of her own personal hero. Even the kindly half demon, Jinenji was their with his mother to pay his respects and to offer special healing herbs to his dear friends.

"Look at all the people. He really was a special little guy." Kagome said softly to Inuyasha.

"Kagome! There you are. How are you holding up?" Kouga's familiar voice came from right behind Kagome. Inuyasha stiffened up, he didn't want to create a scene at a time like this, but the last person he really wanted to be around was standing right behind them.

"Oh, Kouga, you showed up. Thank you for coming." Kagome said politely as she turned to greet the wolf demon with a fake smile.

Kouga had seen it and looked sternly down at her and said, "don't smile for my sake. You're hurting and this is a time to grieve so please don't put on a show for me, although I am flattered". Kouga smiled and took her hand and planted a gentle kiss on it.

"Thank you. Your friendship means a lot to me right now, thank you and your tribe for your generous support and prayers at this time." Kagome said and gave him a short bow.

Inuyasha's head was swarming with anger and confusion as his tired mind attempted to catch any underlying tones that could be in Kagome's voice. He was mainly looking for an excuse to be suspicious of her and Kouga and of course if you listen hard enough, you eventually hear what you want to hear, or don't want to hear.

'Hear that? His FRIENDSHIP means A LOT to her. You know, at times of grieving women are emotional and will except comfort from the first man that comes along and offers it. Traitorous wench.' Inuyasha's mystery voice hissed from within.

'She just meant that him being here for US helps her grieving process. It's him I don't trust, not Kagome.' Inuyasha mentally answered back.

'Perhaps, or maybe she is thinking about how happy Kouga and his tribe might make her. You need to be careful of the human girl as well the wolf demon. Remember, human emotions rise like a tide and can easily flood, confusing them and make them vulnerable and weak and Kouga knows that.'

'I'll watch out for Kouga, don't you worry about that, but I'm not going to suspect Kagome of foul play, so leave her out of this!' Inuyasha audibly growled as his mind started to fill him with doubt. He wanted to trust Kagome, but that damn nagging voice kept him from truly trusting the girl and that is a bad recipe for jealousy.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked in a hush tone so not to disturb funeral that had commenced while Inuyasha had been mentally arguing with himself.

"Fine." Inuyasha snapped back and then cringed when he saw the hurt and confusion on Kaogme's face. "Sorry, just thinking that's all."

"That's okay, I understand." Kagome said sadly.

Kouga watched with curiosity as Inuyasha seemed to be going through conflicting emotions. He had to wonder if the dog mutt had plans to fight him now his blood had changed. He mused over the possibility that Inuyasha thought he could take him on, but Kouga knew better, that it took more than strength to beat an opponent, it also took strategy and Kouga knew that came with training, not brute strength.

The funeral proceeded well into the after noon as the people formed a line to view Shippo before the cremation ceremony began. Kagome shuddered and cried even harder when she touched Shippo for the first time since he died, but it would be the last. His skin felt like a cold sponge and was unmoving under her touch, she couldn't believe that this was once the same little creature that use to sleep with her and keep her warm with his own body only a week ago. She was in agony as she realized that she would never again feel that warmth curled up to her as she slept. He was her living, breathing teddy bear and she was going to miss every little thing about him.

Miroku, who had been holding it together pretty well, started to softly cry as he walked away from the tiny kitsune after saying a prayer and a good bye to him. He, like Sango, prayed that they would some how find closure and move on with the loving memory of Shippo in their hearts. Then he too began to wonder what effects Inuyasha's new form would bring to the group as they started their new journey in life. He hoped that Buddha would have mercy on all of them, but knew that sometimes things happened that even Kami couldn't control. Miroku figured that time would reveal to them what fate has in store for him and his friends.

The group had decided to leave when the presiding monk lit the burning block with a torch, they just didn't have it in them to watch their little friend be cremated. Although it was a part of their culture, they felt that they didn't need to be witness to it.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked to Kagome when she spoke his name. "I-I think I should go home, just for a little bit today, so I can talk to my mom and bring her up to current events. Okay?" Her voice was strained from crying. He knew it'd do her some good to go home for a bit.

"It's alright. If you want, I can walk you to the well." Inuyasha said.

"I'd like that. Thank you." Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha a genuine smile. His eyes softened upon the sight of the old smile on Kagome's face. One he thought he'd never see again.

They walked in silence to the well, Inuyasha's hands were folded int his sleeves as he walked in deep thought. His face was turned up as he gazed at the passing canopy above them. He marveled at how the light filtered through the trees as the sun started to set, almost making the canopy look like stained glass. It was at that moment that Inuyasha felt truly at peace. His best friend was at his side and she wasn't afraid of his new appearance and seemed even happy for him. Not to mention he was alone with Kagome for the first real time since she recovered from her injuries.

"Inuyasha, thank you." Kagome suddenly said.

"Huh? For what?" Inuyasha responded as he was suddenly broken from his thoughts.

"For walking me here and for every thing else." Kagome said as she approached the well. She sat on the edge and looked up at him.

"It's not a problem. It's what I'm suppose to do, right?" Inuyasha asked as he took a step towards Kagome.

"No." She said flatly.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was a bit confused.

"You chose to do it. I never asked you stay with me after we killed Nuraku. You chose to stay." She smiled.

"Do you want me to stay? Did I do something wrong?" Inuyasha asked uncertain if she was unhappy with his sacrifice or not.

"I wouldn't have changed anything for the world. It made me happy that you wanted to stay with me and let me stay here. I thought maybe I'd remind you too much of what you shared with Kikyo, that it would hurt you if I stayed here." Kagome cast her gaze down as she spoke, knowing that speaking of the miko was painful enough for Inuyasha.

"Is that what you thought? Yes, it hurts that she died as a result of our poor judgment, but I know now she should have never been brought back in the first place. In a way, she never was resurrected really, it was just an animated clay pot, your brother helped me to understand that. And now, being full demon, I just can't stay that emotionally attached now that she's dead and gone. My instincts tell me to remember her, but move on. Weird, huh?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a crooked smile.

"Not at all, it's been such a long time, that feeling is natural, even in humans. I'll always miss Shippo, but there will be a time some point in my life that it won't hurt so much to remember him and I'll eventually be able to look back and smile at the memories we shared." A tear worked itself free from Kagome's eye and slid down her cheek as she spoke. "I'm sorry that you had to go through such a drastic change, just to save me. And please know that I don't blame you at all for Shippo's death.

"I know." Inuyasha said as he reached out and captured Kagome around her shoulders and brought her to him in a tight hug and continued to speak. "I tried to help him, but he died as I held him. I just wish I wasn't alone." Inuyasha sighed.

"I'm glad you were with him. If I couldn't have been, I'm happy it was you, I'm sure he was happy too. At least he didn't die alone." Kagome muffled from his shirt. "Thanks Inuyasha."

"No, thank you Kagome." Inuyasha said. He started sniffing the air as a new aroma caught his attention. He was pretty certain who that sent belonged to so he turned back to Kagome, smiling and said, "I think you should return now, it's starting to get late. I'll be here when you return". And helped Kagome up and over the well.

He waited for the light to fade and her sent to disappear before he left the area. He followed the sent down the trail, towards the village and sure enough, he encountered the person it belonged to. Kouga was wandering down the trail, wondering where Kagome disappeared off to, when he saw Inuyasha he stopped dead in his tracks and glared at the hanyou.

"So, where's Kagome? She left without saying anything and we were getting worried." Kouga said.

"She went home for a bit. She'll be back and she's NOT yours to worry about." Inuyasha ground out.

"If she were mine, she would never be put in the way of danger! You almost got her killed and you're saying I shouldn't worry?" Kouga bellowed.

"You think I don't know that? Yes, she almost died, but because of ME, she didn't! I wish I could have kept her out of danger, but that was impossible. Even YOU wouldn't be able to control her and you know it. Now if you'll excuse me, Kagome didn't say when she'd be back, but I promised her that I would be there when she got back and I don't know when that is." Inuyasha growled at Kouga but made no move that showed he intended to start something more.

"Very well then. I will go back to the village and tell your friends where you two are. I will see you later, mutt." Kouga said indigently.

"Actually Kouga, I request that you no longer hang around Kagome. You're presence makes me...uneasy." Inuyasha said in a low tone that almost made the wolf prince shudder.

"I will consider it, but I doubt it. If it makes you feel better, I just won't come around when you're with her. I'll wait until she's alone. Bye Inuyasha." Kouga said and jumped into his whirlwind and took off towards the village. Kouga smirked at the fact he could still aggravate the former hanyou.

"Touch her and die, wolf." Inuyasha growled out, knowing that Kouga couldn't hear him. He turned slowly and made his way back towards the well.

'You gave him fair warning. If he touches her, you should just kill him. Don't give him a chance to take her from you.'

'He won't. I'm going to see to that.' Inuyasha said flatly to the snarling voice that had been tormenting him for the past couple of days.

'He's not your friend, remember he's your rival. Has been from the time you met as he is now. He's been stepping on your toes since day one and the only thing that kept him alive was Kagome. Why do you think she wanted to keep him alive all this time? Maybe she was waiting for her chance to be rid of you so she could go to him. He is quite hansom after all.' The voice dripped with poison as it spoke.

'Lies! She wouldn't plan to just LEAVE me for him! She said herself she was happy here, with me." Inuyasha snarled back.

'She said she was happy for the memories you guys have shared, she said nothing of wanting to stay with you longer. Maybe she's happy here because Kouga gives her the attention she wishes she would receive from you.'

Okay, so that last comment stung. Inuyasha cringed as he sat near the well, waiting for Kagome. He knew that she felt ignored by him and unimportant in his life, she had expressed that feeling earlier that day. Inuyasha started to hate himself for the way he had treated Kagome in the past, he took everything for granted. He just figured that he'd eventually lose it all one day any way. With Shippo's death, Inuyasha realized how much he really took for granted over the past couple of years and he was starting to resent himself for it.

He sat deep in thought, well into the night. He was starting to drive himself insane with guilt and hatred towards himself and his damned past. He wished desperately he could have met Kagome under different circumstances. He wished he had died while pinned to that forsaken tree, then maybe he would have been reincarnated in Kagome's time were they'd eventually find each other and kicked things off from there. No, he was now a full demon, resenting his very existence, waiting for the one girl who made his life worth wild and not even knowing if she wanted to stay with him and develop their relationship into maybe something more.

"Inuyasha, I'm back." Kagome whispered softly as she stood a foot away from Inuyasha, not knowing if he was asleep or not. His eyes were closed, but he was sitting bolt upright. When he didn't respond, she slowly closed the space between them and reached out to touch his shoulder.

Upon contact of her hand on his shoulder, his eyes flew open as he violently lunged at her, pinning her to the forest floor by her shoulder and she found her self in a compromising position under him. His chest heaved as he snarled at her with his teeth fully bared. She looked at him in terror when she saw that he held no recollection of her in his eyes.

"AHHH! Inuyasha! Please!" She cried. When he finally came to his senses and realized what was happening, his eyes widened in shock and horror at what he could have done to the girl. For a moment there he was hell bent on killing her for sneaking up on him. He quickly pushed himself back and crawled to the nearest tree and stared at her in disbelief.

"Kagome, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! Did I hurt you?" He asked in a panicked tone.

Kagome blinked, stunned at what happened. She sat up and looked at him in utter confusion. "I'm not hurt, but what happened? For a moment there, I was in fear for my life. Inuyasha, are you okay?" She blinked back a couple of tears, but couldn't keep the emotion out of her voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even realize it was you. My senses betray me, I didn't even catch your presence, so I thought you were a demon who had snuck up on me. You know I would do anything to hurt you on purpose." Inuyasha looked at her and his face twisted with pain when he saw the fear hadn't subsided in her eyes. He could have really killed her if he hadn't hesitated.

"Inuyasha, you need to be more careful. I know that with your demon body comes new and strange changes, but this is something that you need to control a little better." Kagome stated.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise that I'll be more careful, but please do the same yourself. I don't want to lose you too. If you got hurt, I don't think I could go on, specially if you were hurt because of me." Inuyasha's voice cracked as he talked. He was genuinely afraid for Kagome as well as himself. His judgment was clouded by his self loathing and that didn't help his current situation now.

"Inuyasha, I brought something for you." Kagome suddenly changed subjects as if nothing had even happened. She grabbed her big yellow backpack and crawled over to Inuyasha.

"Yea? Like what?" He asked.

Kagome reached into her backpack and quickly retrieved an object and shoved it under Inuyasha's nose crying, "Ramen!". Inuyasha smiled wide, showing his new fangs and his purple on red eyes brightened up and twinkled at the sight of the tasty morsel held under his nose.

"Great! Let's get back and cook some up!" Inuyasha cried as he jumped to his feet, dragging Kagome with him and placing her on his back and started jogging down the trail in the direction of the village.

Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's fast pace. He didn't really run, but he did make haste. She leaned against his back and thought back to how she use to ride like this back when they were journeying for the jewel shards. She smiled as she reflected on the past and just when she thought she could start to relax again, she felt every muscle in Inuyasha's back tighten up as he came skidding to a halt.

"Kouga! Whadda ya want!" Inuyasha angrily cried as his chest erupted with a growl as his demon side screamed at him to kill the wolf prince and he planed to act on that instinct. Inuyasha smiled dangerously at Kouga as his mind screamed, 'He will DIE!' .

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'm ending it here. Just a matter of time before things inevitably take a turn for the worst. What will happen between the two and how is Kagome going to cope? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter, that is, if there is a next chapter. You're reviews will decide the fate of this story. And if you DON'T like this story, PLEASE tell me why so I can fix it, otherwise I have to assume that this story isn't being read, therefore not worth my time. Thanks to my readers who have graciously reviewed, you're the best!**

**SunStreak**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing. I hope that this story lives up to your expectations. It's been a little complicated to write, I must admit it's hard keeping any light in this story. My buddy's birthday is coming up and seeing how he's not around this year to celebrate with every one, well, let's just say that staying on the sunny side of things has been a challenge, specially with this story. Everything that gets to me between writing chapters is bottled up and let loose in each new chapter I write. So Enjoy**.

* * *

Chapter 5:..Betrayal..:

Kouga the wolf prince didn't seem to be bothered by Inuyasha's threatening stance and his challenging growls had no effect on him either. He eyed Inuyasha, studying him, calculating if Inuyasha was going to move.

"Well, answer me! Did you need something?" Inuyasha demanded again.

"No. I don't NEED anything from you. I just wanted to say good-bye to Kagome before we took off home and I wanted to make sure she got home safely." Kouga said cooly.

"Thank you Kouga. That was very kind of you. I'm glad you were able to make it today." Kagome said as she slid down from Inuyasha's back.

"Kagome, I'm sorry about Shippo. You must have loved him, specially after you took charge of his care after he became orphaned. I'm sure he loved you like a mother." Kouga said gently, taking Kagome's hands in his.

At the mention of affection towards the dead kitsune, Kagome broke down and started to cry. She never really thought of herself like a mother to Shippo, she just did what she'd hope any one would do for Sota if he ever became orphaned. Kagome sobbed softly and mumbled out a "thank you" in between sobs and then she did the unthinkable. She let Kouga hug her and she hugged back.

"Shhh, Kagome, it'll get better. All wounds will heal someday." Kouga cooed. Neither Kagome or Kouga saw the murder flare up in Inuyasha's eyes as he watched what was happening. It wasn't until Kouga started to stroke her hair did Inuyasha loose it. His face contorted to absolute rage as he snarled wildly.

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha snarled as he tore Kagome away from Kouga, sending her sprawling on the ground.

"What's you're problem, Inuyasha?" Kouga cried as he dodged Inuyasha's flailing claws.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled in horror. "What are you doing?"

"I'm protecting you from him." Inuyasha ground out and momentarily looked at Kagome. He stopped when he saw the expression on her face and his resolve wavered, that is, until Kouga took that moment to land a hard, jaw cracking punch to Inuyasha's cheek. "Oh that's it, wolf boy, you're dead." Inuyasha growled as he turned back towards Kouga with a new lust for blood in his eyes.

"I should just put you out of Kagome's misery right now. I don't understand why she insists on staying with you. Can she trust you not to turn on her too?" Kouga asked as he and Inuyasha squared off.

"Shut up! You're the one who can't be trusted with her. I would never hurt her." Inuyasha snarled. It was obvious that his demon blood was boiling over with rage and he was hell bent on killing his old rival.

"You know, all the times before that we had fought, I was only holding back because I knew Kagome wouldn't forgive me for killing you, now I'm not so sure that she'll be as heart broken if I take care of you now." Kouga spat back. "I'd at least make sure she would never come as close to death as she has with you!"

That hit a nerve! Inuyasha's jaw clenched shut as Kouga's words rattled through him like poison. He never took joy out of putting Kagome in harms way, but it happened and Inuyasha couldn't take it back, as much as he'd like to, he couldn't change the past.

"Shut up! You die now!" Inuyasha roared as he lunged for Kouga.

Kouga easily jumped out of the way as Inuyasha attempted to take him down with his claws and returned with a punch to the back of the head. Inuyasha caught himself before he could hit the ground and immediately turned around and struck hard and fast at Kouga, catching Kouga off guard with his new demon speed and tearing a chunk from Kouga's side. Kouga staggered backwards and quickly inspected his wound.

"You're going to pay for that, mutt." Kouga gritted out and staggered some more.

"Inuyasha! Stop, please!" Kagome cried helplessly.

"Kagome! What's going on?" Cried Sango as she flew in on her demon cat, Kirara. She jumped from her companion's back and raced to Kagome's side, not knowing what was going on and if Kagome was injured or not.

"Inuyasha's gone mad! Please stop him!" Kagome pleaded.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Inuyasha snarled as he prepared to attack his injured opponent.

Without words, Kirara had leapt to intervene and stop the fight. She surprised Inuyasha, who had been about to lunge and he stood back for a second. Kirara was blocking Inuyasha from Kouga and growled a soft warning at Inuyasha as she protected the injured wolf demon.

"Move Kirara." Inuyasha demanded flatly. But Kirara stood her ground and growled again and again Inuyasha said, "Move Kirara, I'm warning you". Kirara only lowered her head and tensed her stance and to let Inuyasha know that she too meant business, she let out a more aggressive growl.

"I told you to move!" Inuyasha snarled as he jumped forward and pushed Kirara away, but the cat demon wasn't so easily moved. She turned her head and bit Inuyasha's arm the second his hands made contact with her body and Inuyasha automatically reacted by slamming his fist against the top of her head and then actually bit her shoulder in return, drawing blood as he let her fall unconsciously to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha turned to her blood curdling scream and suddenly his swirling red world of rage came to a screeching halt at her next scream, "SIT!".

THUD

Inuyasha was momentarily knocked out, but was subdued. With all the excitement and activities, Kagome had forgotten that he was still under her spell, even as a full demon, he couldn't escape the hold she had over him with that one single word.

"Kirara! Please be alright." Sango cried as she went to her companion's side. Kirara wasn't seriously injured, thank god, but she was stunned. Her bite wound would have to be tended to, but the bump on the head gave Sango quite a fright, until Kirara came to and purred at her demon slayer friend as if to say she was going to be okay.

"Kouga. Please, you have to go. I'm so sorry for what Inuyasha did and he's going to know how angry I am at him for this, but I can't totally blame him. Please understand, he's been through so much within the past couple of days." Kagome said as she went to Kouga's side to treat his wounds while she had the chance.

"What about you?" Kouga said. He sat on the ground and watched sadly as Kagome dressed his wounded side.

"I'm fine, I didn't get hurt. You're the one who's injured." Kagome said as she dug in her back pack and pulled out antibacterial ointment and started applying it to the wounds.

"I meant that you've been through a lot yourself. You also had a loss. You almost died. Dammit Kagome, you've suffered enough yourself and all you can do is worry about others!" Kouga was getting increasingly upset. He snatched Kagome's hands up and looked her straight in the eye. "When will you worry about yourself? In your life, you are number one, not me, not Inuyasha or anyone. When you finally come to that realization, I hope you will do what's best for you. If you need anything at all, please come to my land without hesitation. We'll keep you safe."

"Thank you, but I'll be fine." Kagome said politely.

"I know you will, but just incase, please keep my home in mind if you ever need a safe haven." Kouga insisted, rose to his feet and left, clutching his side the whole way.

"Kagome, what do we do about Inuyasha?" Sango asked after Kouga had gotten out of sight.

"I don't know. I guess we need to get him back to Kaede's." Kagome shrugged.

"Well that and I mean, how do we approach Inuyasha about these 'changes' he's going through. He could have killed Kirara and if she hadn't gotten in between them, he would have killed Kouga, no question about it." Sango said.

"I'll talk to him. I think he's not going to feel so hot when he wakes and I'm sure once his senses come back to him, he's going to feel just awful for hurting her." Kagome responded with a fake smile.

"Did he hurt you?" Sango asked as she eyed Kagome.

"No, he restrained his strength against me." Kagome looked to Inuyasha's still form that had been imbedded in the soil and sighed. "He's going to be one hurting puppy come morning."

"Well, serves him right. Maybe he will have learned a lesson." Sango snorted.

"I hope so. For now, let's get him home and eat some food." Kagome said. "Kirara, I know that you're probably upset with Inuyasha, but we need to get him back, do you think you could carry him?" Kirara glanced to Inuyasha, then back to Kagome and mewed and purred in approval.

The quiet walk back to Kaede's gave Kagome a little time to think. She had informed her mother of current events and had cried against her mom's shoulder about how every thing that could wrong had and how she didn't know what to do. Her mother really seemed to have all the answers and told Kagome that 'with the passing of a loved one comes chaos and with time as mourning passes, so will that chaos. In time, all the clouds will pass to shed light on all that they have shadowed.' Kagome smiled as she remembered her mother's kind words. She was told to take as much time as needed and not to worry because at this point her mother was thinking about doing home study courses so that Kagome could still travel and get her education. Her mother said that Kagome was now needed in this time with her friends so that they could get through these hard times together and the understanding her mother gave her mad Kagome smile now.

"Thanks mom. I hope I can make the right decisions at the right times." Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha still asleep?" Kagome asked as she entered Kaede's hut.

"Ai, he is. Child, you are uninjured? What happened, Sango was only able to tell us of what she saw, but what started all this?" Kaede asked.

"He got jealous over Kouga comforting me when I started crying and lost control of his anger. No, he didn't hurt me, but he injured Kouga and as you can see, put Kirara out of action." Kagome answered. "I brought ramen back from my time and I thought I would make it for dinner, how's that sound to you all?"

"That sounds terrific. I'd be more than gracious to accept you're delicious food, Kagome." Miroku piped up.

"Just fine for me." Sango said.

"Great. Would you like some, Kaede? I have more than enough." Kagome asked the old miko.

"That would be wonderful. Thank ye, Kagome." Kaede replied.

It didn't take long to prepare the ramen, seeing how Kagome only needed to get the water to boil. She filled each cup and after waiting for what seemed an eternity to the occupants of the hut, handed each cup out. Kagome looked sadly at Inuyasha. She had hoped that he would smell the food and wake up with his usual ramen appetite, but to her dismay, he never even moved. She swallowed hard and went to wake him.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha, time to wake up." She cooed softly and gently shook his shoulder. She shook him again when he didn't respond and leaned over him even more. "Inuyasha, you need to eat. Please wake up." She begged again. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open and he let a panicked rush of air escape his lungs as his arms flew into the air and around Kagome and before she could react, he had her pinned to his chest.

"What? Where am I?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded to his surroundings. He looked around and saw Miroku, Sango and Kaede looking at him strangely. He then looked to the weight he felt on his chest and found he currently held Kagome, who was blushing, firmly to his chest. "Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"No. It's okay. I'm sorry for waking you, but I made ramen and I thought you'd want something to eat." Kagome replied.

"Yea, I'd love some ramen." Inuyasha said as he let her go and sat up. He took the cup from Kagome and began to eat slowly. He saw the bite mark on Kirara's shoulder and vaguely remembered biting her.

"Inuyasha. What's going on with you?" Kagome asked concerned.

"I'm not sure myself. It seems that the littlest thing will make me black out and I barely remember anything that happened after we came across Kouga. I'm sorry for hurting you, Kirara, can you forgive me?" Inuyasha asked. Kirara smiled at him and purred loudly and affectionately at him. "Did I hurt you, Kagome?" Inuyasha leaned towards her so he could look in her eyes.

"No, not physically anyway." Kagome said as she stared straight back. Something in his eyes got to her and she suddenly felt the need to get out and get into the open. "Excuse me please, I just need a little fresh air." She got up and hastily left the hut.

"Inuyasha, I think you should go to her." Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded and left the hut to go after Kagome.

"Kagome, wait up." Inuyasha called after her. She slowed and stopped to wait for him to catch up. "Is something wrong?" He stupidly asked.

"Lots of things seem 'wrong', but right now I'm mad at you for you're behavior today. You let your anger and jealousy get the better of you and you acted horribly. Inuyasha, what if you had killed either Kouga or Kirara? You think I would forgive you? You almost lost control and that scared me. You promised you weren't going to become a killing machine and you almost broke your promise to me today." Kagome scolded. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as she spoke. He was embarrassed about his behavior and was mad at himself for hurting Kirara.

"Kagome, I wouldn't intentionally hurt you and I'm sorry for today. Please forgive me." Inuyasha said in a low voice. Kagome turned to face him and swore she saw a couple of tears streak down his face.

"Inuyasha. I promised I'll stay by your side and I'm not going to break that promise, but if I feel that my safety is in danger, I'll leave. Understand?" Kagome asked seriously.

"I'll keep you from harm, don't you worry about that. As long as I'm around, you're safety won't be jeopardized, I'll see to that." Inuyasha said proudly.

"It's not the world you need to protect me from, Inuyasha. It's you." Kagome said harshly. Inuyasha looked at her in shock as if she had just smacked him. He frowned a bit and then smiled as he grabbed her and hugged her to him tightly.

"I'm responsible for you now and with you by my side, neither of us have anything to worry about." Inuyasha's voice sounded almost dangerous. Kagome felt a shiver run up and down her spine when he spoke. He looked into her eyes and smiled wider. "I know of a perfect place to build a hut." He announced.

"A hut? For who?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? For us. I can make it big enough so we both have enough privacy to sleep and you can stay as long as you want, free of charge." His boyish charm made Kagome relax and smile. To Kagome, this was all one big slumber party for Inuyasha and at that thought, Kagome giggled.

"Inuyasha, that's a wonderful idea. We can have our privacy from the village and be near Sango, Miroku and Kaede. So were is this place?" Kagome asked.

"You'll have to wait and see. Tomorrow, we begin with a fresh start. I'll drag Miroku off with me to start building and you can spend the day as you wish." Inuyasha replied.

"I think that would be nice. I will look forward to tomorrow then." Kagome giggled as she released herself from Inuyasha and skipped back to the hut. 'While I have the chance, I should go check on Kouga and see if he's alright.' Kagome thought as she turned in for the night.

'Things will certainly change as of tomorrow. She's just excepted a home from you, Inuyasha. You'll need to buckle her down even more if you want to be sure she'll stay with you.'

'Damn you! Will you leave me alone? Because of YOU, I could have made a big mistake.' Inuyasha snarled at the relenting voice that plagued him every time he thought he found a little peace.

'What? Killing that wolf snot? Would have served him right. We'll let him live for now, but he has been warned and if he goes near her again, we'll kill him.'

'I doubt he'll come near her again. He's reckless, not stupid.' Inuyasha snorted.

'We'll see. But trust me, when the time comes, it's either got to be you or her.' The voice snarled back.

'Who are you?' Inuyasha cried.

'Who am I' The voice echoed back.

'YES!' Inuyasha mentally screamed.

'Why, I am your hatred and jealousy, in other words, I am YOU!' And with that, the voice was gone, leaving Inuyasha with so many questions.

End of Chappy

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I am going somewhere with this fic. But I'm a bit disheartened by the lack of reviews. But as long as I know this is getting read, I'll finish it, but if you haven't reviewed yet, please take this time to do so now, I would be so grateful. Otherwise I have to assume that my works aren't being read and that makes me feel like I've only wasted my time with these fics. So to keep authors like myself writing, we need reviews. And no flames! If you don't like it, tell me why and if you're going to be slanderous, then be adult enough to do it with a signed pen name so that I may read you're terrific works be inspired by your fabulous writings that are so much better than mine. Thanks.**

**Sunny.**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Again, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers and also I'd like to welcome Hugs and Kisses for Lex to the fanfiction community, I hope you have fun with us and read many good fanfictions and I hope that you'll soon have fanfics of your own for us to read! Any way, this chapter is going to have as much fluff as I can possibly fit for now, but trust me, it won't last long. So enjoy it while you can and please review and let me know what you think. Thank you, my reader and enjoy...

* * *

**

Chapter 6:..Remember..:

The next morning when Kagome woke, she found that Inuyasha and Miroku were gone, she assumed they were starting the hut Inuyasha talked of. She wondered if Miroku would be planning to build a home for himself in the village and if he'd invite Sango to live in it with him. She smiled and giggled softly as she thought of Miroku offering to share a home with Sango, knowing the demon huntress would suspect the monk of thinking lecherous thoughts. Although Kagome had to admit she had seen a real change in Miroku since his wind tunnel healed with the defeat of Nuraku and since Shippo died, he had become even more polite, if you could believe it.

"So you're awake?" Sango's kind voice broke through the silence, surprising Kagome.

"How long have you been up?" Kagome asked.

"The boys woke me when they left. Even as a demon, Inuyasha's can be clumsy. He tripped over Kirara and her yowl woke me. I think that was about an hour ago." Sango recalled.

"Inuyasha doesn't waste any time, does he? You know, it's nice that he's become more considerate since his transformation, now if he can only keep his temper in check." Kagome said.

"It's not his temper I'm worried about." Sango stated.

"What do you mean, Sango?"

"His demon senses have become more tuned and sensitive. I know his thought process has changed and he probably hasn't realized it yet or he's ignoring it, but the fact is he's now full demon and his instinct can become dangerous. Specially for you, Kagome." Sango paused and looked at Kagome to make sure she was following along. "Don't you think it strange that he'd want to build a home for you two to share?"

"It's not like that, Sango. If he were my boyfriend or something like that it might be a different story, but he's not going to try anything." Kagome said defensively.

"That's probably not what he's thinking." Sango said gently.

"What do you mean? Do you think he has something more in mind?" Kagome was getting nervous now.

"Well, I don't think he's consciously planning anything, but being demon, his senses are probably telling him that you're his and he has to provide for you. Giving you a home is demon way of saying that his intentions are that eventually this will be a permanent living situation and more. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I'm just saying you're going to need to keep him in check and remind him daily that you're not his 'mate' or what ever he wants to call it." Sango explained.

"How do you know this? He might not be thinking that at all." Kagome huffed.

"Kagome, I'm sorry if I'm frightening you, but being in a demon slayer village, these are basic things we learn about demons. Don't forget that in order to defeat your enemy, you must first know him, that's what my father always said. And demon courtship is pretty much all the same. I'm just looking out for your welfare and I want to make sure you have been warned. I'm not saying you should be afraid of Inuyasha, just cautious, that's all." Sango smiled at Kagome to let her know she was being sincere and Kagome relaxed a bit.

"Thank you Sango, you are a true friend. You know, I thought it would bother me that Inuyasha wants to build a home for me here and share it with me, but it doesn't. In fact, I'm kinda looking forward to having a place of my own to live in and having Inuyasha around feels so natural that I couldn't imagine life without him or my friends." Kagome's voice wavered as she remembered that her puzzle of a life was now missing a piece with Shippo's death and she wished desperately that he could just come back and fill that void again, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Kagome, I miss him too." Sango must have read Kagome's mind and the two girls both shared a moment of silence for their missing companion.

"I'm glad ye all are awake. Kagome, may I talk with ye alone?" Kaede asked as she entered the hut with a little leather pouch clutched in her hands.

"I've got to work Kirara any way. Don't want her to stiffen up after being injured yesterday." Sango promptly got up and took Kirara with her outside.

"Yes lady Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"Here, I wanted to give you this in private. It is Shippo's remains and I thought it proper that he be in you're care. An ern is being specially made for him at this time and will be ready soon. If ye wishes not to be in charge of the remains, I will make sure they're taken care of." Kaede said as she held out the pouch.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she stared at the light brown leather sack. It seemed like only yesterday Shippo had been bouncing in Kagome's lap begging her to pick up chocolate when she announced that she'd be returning home that week for supplies. That same bouncy, lively kit was now reduced to a leather pouch and it broke Kagome's heart. The image of his cold, helpless little body flashed through Kagome's mind and she started to cry fresh tears for the loss of Shippo.

"It is all right. There's nothing wrong if ye doesn't want this." Kaede said as she made a move to put the sack on a shelf.

"No! I mean, it's okay. I would like to keep his ashes with me. I can't abandon him now." Kagome said as she took the bag from Kaede and held it against her chest in sorrow. "He meant an awful lot to me and I miss him so much already."

"I understand. He was a good child and he would have made a fine man. Our world works in mysterious ways and I'm certain he will find his way back to us. I know that he will never be replaced, but he will be remembered and in the end, isn't that what life is about? Holding on to the memories that have brought us to where we are today. Being an old woman, Kagome, my memory fails me at times, but what memories I can grasp onto from my youth are fond memories that I wouldn't trade for a drink at the fountain of youth." Kaede smiled warmly at Kagome and despite the threatening tears, Kagome was able to smile just as warmly back at the old woman. She could tell that Kaede was still saddened by Shippo's death, tears whelled up in her one good eye, but never spilled over, unlike Kagome.

"Thank you Kaede. You've always been so kind to us." Kagome said.

"Kindness is an infection. Even the most callous heart can be softened by a show of kindness. I guess that's why my sister never turned her back on Onigumo." Kaede said with a small smile.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to head out and try to find the boys. I'm a little curious as to what they've got planned. I'll be back later." Kagome said and left the hut to search for Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Kagome. Is everything okay? What did Kaede say?" Sango asked when she saw Kagome passing by the field that she was exercising Kirara in.

"She wanted to give me Shippo's ashes, but she wanted to do it alone so I didn't feel pressured into taking them if I didn't really want to." Kagome replied.

"So what did you chose?" Sango asked.

"I'm going to keep him with me." Kagome said as she pulled the pouch out of her pocket and showed it to Sango.

"That's a nice color for the leather. Almost the same color as Shippo's hair, don't you think?" Sango asked as she took the bag and inspected it. "Just as soft though."

"Yea, I didn't notice that." Kagome stated.

"So what are you up to? Going any where in particular?" Sango inquired.

"Well, yea, I want to find Inuyasha and Miroku and see how it's coming along. The funny thing is that I have no idea where they are." Kagome blushed as she stupidly realized she had no idea where Inuyasha was planning to locate their home.

"Hey, why don't we help you out. We can cover less ground and see much more of the land if we take Kirara. What do you think Kirara? Will you help us find the boys?" Sango asked as she scratched her cat demon's ear. Kirara nodded in approval and Sango hopped on her back and held out a hand to Kagome to do the same.

The girls hadn't been in the air long before locating Inuyasha and Miroku. The were at the northern border of the village and to their surprise, Inuyasha and Miroku had erected what appeared to be the frame of their future home. Kirara started her decent from the sky and landed a few feet away from the men.

"Inuyasha. Is this it?" Kagome asked as she walked up towards Inuaysha.

"Yup. Been working on it all morning." Inuyasha said while wiping the sweat from his brow.

"He's been very efficient, Kagome. His demon strength has been a blessing as far as getting the ground turned up and cutting the logs for the frame. I must admit, I feel a little inadequate compared to him, but at least I've been of some help." Miroku said from a pile of straw that was laid out before him.

"What are you doing, Miroku?" Sango asked.

Miroku turned a couple of shades of red and replied, "I'm making the roof". He held up the patch he was working on and showed Sango the bone needle he had been using to skillfully thread the patch of straw.

"Well, it's nice to see you're domesticated." Kagome teased. Sango laughed as did Inuyasha and Miroku's red face depened.

"You're just jealous because I'm talented." Mirou snorted.

"He has been a good little helper." Inuyasha teased and patted Miroku on the top of his head. Miroku's face turned a deep shade of purple in imbarrassment.

"Why you!" Miroku cried as he swung his staff around and knocked Inuyasha off his feet.

The two men laughed as they sat on the ground as if they hadn't a care in the world. It was a beautiful day, seeing how they had no shards to chase after or demons to kill. Kagome watched in amusement as Inuyasha sprayed a little dirt at Miroku with his claws when Miroku mentioned that Inuyasha's the one who's become 'domesticated'. Everything was seeming at peace at long last and Kagome was able to take a fresh breathe of air for the first time in a long while. She smiled as she watched Sango offer a hand to Miroku and helped him to his feet. Kagome couldn't help notice the look he had in his eye when he stared at Sango. Even Kagome could see the glimmer he held for her and her only.

"Well? What do you think?" Inuyasha's voice surprised Kagome out of her thoughts. He apparently got to his feet and was now standing behind her without her even noticing.

"Huh? About what?" Kagome asked.

"About them." Inuyasha said as he stood behind her and pointed over her shoulder at Sango and Miroku.

Kagome stifled at giggle and replied, "I think it's only a matter of time".

"You think so?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome blushed when she realized his face was only inches away from her ear as he spoke quietly, breathing on her flushed cheeks.

Sango smiled when she saw Kagome blushing and whispering with Inuyasha and couldn't help wonder what they were talking about. She was about to say something to Miroku about them when she suddenly felt the familiar warm grip of the lecherous monk and reacted with her infamous...

SLAP

"And there he goes. Guy really knows how to ruin a moment." Inuyasha straitened up and spoke loud enough for Miroku to hear.

"And just when I thought you were a changing man." Sango hissed angrily.

"You tell him Sango. Miroku that was rude." Kagome scolded as she stood next to Sango.

"Miroku, you really are an idiot." Inuyasha commented as he towered over the collapsed monk. Miroku's face as swelled with the usual hand print welt and was laid out on the ground, trying to regain focus.

"Ah, if the juice is worth the squeeze, it's also worth the pits." Miroku chimed.

"Grrr. Miroku! Grow up!" Sango yelled then stormed off back towards the village.

"Sango, wait! I'm sorry. Let me explain!" Miroku cried as he jumped to his feet and jogged after her, stopping short of a confused Kirara. "Kirara, please take me to Sango. I must apologize." Miroku begged. He hopped on Kirara and the flew off after Sango.

"Well, it'll be interesting to see what situation we go back to. Wonder if she's going to be giving him the silent treatment for the rest of the day?" Kagome asked whimsically.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes?" Kagome asked as she turned to face him.

"Is this hut alright for you? I know it isn't as big as your family's home." Inuyasha inquired with a serious tone.

"It great. I wouldn't need anything big. It'll pretty much be just me and you and occasionally Sango and Miroku." Kagome answered.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to be unhappy with it." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, I have to ask, why did you chose to build here?" Kagome asked, studying Inuyasha for his reaction.

"Well, actually it's because of Shippo." Inuyasha replied.

"Shippo? Why?" Kagome was now curious.

"Well, I remember that you and him use to pick herbs and flowers off the path near here and I use to catch him playing in this very field with Kirara or sometimes he'd talk me into a game of 'tag' that you showed him. It was a good training exercise." Inuyasha spoke hoarsely. His voice cracked as he spoke of happier times. Kagome's eyes had welled up with tears at the show of sentimental memories Inuyasha was sharing. "Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked worried.

"No. Nothing's wrong." Kagome said as she shook her head with tears now streaking her face. "I am very happy, thank you Inuyasha." Kagome cried as she fell towards Inuyasha and hugged him.

"Good. I figured that on days you really miss him, all you would have to do is just go outside and visit the flowers. Maybe you could help me with one of those 'flower beds' your mother showed me." Inuyasha said.

"That's a wonderful idea. Thank you! Thank you a million times over." Kagome cried happily and squeezed harder. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome's reaction. It pleased him that this simple gesture would make her this happy. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, smiling and her face froze as she looked into his eyes. In the noon sun, his eye reflected the light and made them look like pools of blood. It was mesmerizing the way the light played of his warm gaze.

"Is something wrong? Is my appearance starting to frighten you?" Inuyasha asked in alarm.

"No, exactly the opposite. I find your eyes rather attractive." Kagome said. Forgetting that she wasn't talking to one of her girlfriends and blushing at that realization. "Uh, um..."

"It's okay. I understand." Inuyasha laughed. Knowing Kagome found his appearance intriguing instead of repulsive.

"You should busy yourself for the day, otherwise I'll never get the walls up." Inuyasha said as he let Kagome go and went to work.

"Okay. I'll be back by dinner time. See you at Kaede's." Kagome announced as she took off back towards the village.

'And just like that, she's yours. See, I told you. Telling her what she needs to hear is what wins a woman over. I don't think Kouga will be much of a competition after this thing is finished.' The dark voice said.

'I was never worried about him in the first place.' Inuyasha sneered back.

'Sounds like you're starting to come to your senses.' The snake like voice replied back.

'Yea, I have to admit, you're helping me think more clearly now.' Inuyasha replied back confidentially.

Kagome was walking back towards the village, or that how it seemed. Once she got into the forest, she turned around and started to make a v-line towards Kouga's mountain. She didn't want Inuyasha to see her heading that way at all, in fear that he would become insanely jealous again and attack Kouga on his own land.

'I wonder how Kouga's doing. I hope he's still not badly injured.' Kagome thought. She picked up her pace and as she got half way to Kouga's land, she was met by one of Kouga's tribe men. "Oh, hello." Kagome said pleasantly.

"Hello, sister Kagome. What are you doing out here?" He asked. He was a smaller wolf demon with a patch of dark hair on the top of his head.

"I just wanted to come see how Kouga's doing." She asked.

"He was pretty badly hurt. But today he's doing much better. He's already up and about, but not strong enough yet to hunt for food, so that's what I'm doing." He said proudly.

"I see, well that's good. I'm glad I ran into you. Please tell Kouga that I said to take care and I hope he's healed up soon." Kagome said kindly.

"I'll do that. Kouga will be glad to know you're thinking of him." The young wolf said as he took off back towards his home.

'Well, I'm glad I didn't have to go all the way to Kouga's caves. Inuyasha would be mad if I came back smelling to high heaven of...' Kagome turned and walked a step before running smack into a soft yet firm red object and when she saw what or who it was, she screamed in surprise at the angry demon, "Inuyasha!".

..:End of Chappy:..

* * *

**A/N: I'm leaving the chapter with this. Hope the short lived taste of sweet fluff has left a pleasant taste on your mouth because it's going to be one of a few rare treats offered to you throughout this story, so savor it well. Things are about to really take a turn now. Review and let me know that you want to see where this roller coaster will turn next and trust me, I'll be throwing you for a loop!**

**-Sunny**


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Most of it's been written for quite some time now, it's just that the last part of the chappy was the hardest for me to write. I know it seems immature, but it really is something I had to get over. Any way, here's more angst for ya! Oh, and sorry it's shorter than norm, but I actually don't know how short norm is, but he must be short. :sweat drop: My attempt of humor in the midst of angst, sorry you had to read that.

* * *

Chapter 7:..Mistrust and Affections..:

"What were you doing?" Inuyasha asked with fire in his eyes.

"I just wanted to know if Kouga was okay after yesterday." Kagome answered back. She cast her eyes downward, feeling Inuyasha's anger rolling off of him in hot waves.

"Why? Is he that important to you?"

"What?" Kagome asked dumbfounded.

"You heard me. Do you love him?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"NO! He's a friend! Just as ever now as back when we first met." Kagome snapped, her own anger rising.

"Really? Then why do you sneak around? What if something grabbed you, I would be totally oblivious to any danger you might be in. You told me you were heading back towards the village. You lied." Inuyasha snarled. He looked hurt. Kagome couldn't tell if he was hurt because she was sneaking off to see Kouga or because she deceived him or both. Both, she knew that he was mad and hurt because of both her actions.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said softly. Her breath caught in her throat when Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her chin and harshly jerked her face up to look at him.

"I know I've changed but you need to make some changes too. I haven't asked you to sacrifice anything since this has happened, but now I make a request. Forget about Kouga, just remember what a good friend he was, but I can't trust myself when he's around. For both our sakes, just distance yourself with him." Inuyasha said with a dead pained voice.

"What?" Kagome's eyes widened in angered shock. "You can't ask that! That's not fair!" She wailed.

Something snapped in Inuyasha's head as his eyes glazed over with red. He bared his teeth and snarled as he let go of her face and brought his hand back and swung it heavily in front of him, never even pausing when his palm made bruising contact with Kagome's face.

Kagome sprawled out across the ground at the force of Inuyasha striking her. She was stunned, unmoving at the foreign stinging on her cheek. The forest was a deathly quiet as the two took a moment to reflect on the event that brought them to this moment.

Inuyasha stared at his hand as if it was about to come alive and needed amputation. It shook wildly as he snarled angrily at himself. 'You beast. You just struck a woman and a human at that. I bet she's impressed, lets see how fast she throws herself at your feet now. Is being demon worth going this far?' Inuyasha's mind asked. A piece of his sanity had awoken and was now berating him for his shameful actions. "Kagome..." Inuyasha started.

Kagome touched her hand to her cheek and recoiled at the pain. She looked at her hand and cringed when she realized what had just happened. 'Inuyasha hit me! Did I deserve that?' Kagome's fogged mind asked. She blinked and was brought back to reality when his voice spoke her name.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Dammit! I'm such an idiot." Inuyasha growled. "You just make me mad when you don't trust me. Because that makes me feel that I can't trust me. You should just go away and leave me." Inuyasha said as he turned away from Kagome.

"I don't even know you any more. I'm almost afraid of you. Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice almost turned bitter when she said his name. Inuyasha turned to look at her and shrank back at the look of disappointment and anger on her face. "Sit. Sit! SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome cried. Her voice stained with anger and hurt. Inuyasha went limp as the spell pummeled him into the ground and he just closed his eyes and accepted each slam he felt as each incantation was said, knowing he deserved that feeling of being repeatedly stomped on before he blacked out.

When Inuyasha awoke, it was darker out and the stars were starting to litter the sky. He rolled over and groaned at the feeling of his over abused body being reminded of his day. He gazed at those stars and wondered if they would smile on him any time soon. At that moment they seemed to laugh mockingly at him. He visibly snarled at them, wishing things could have turned out different. He closed his eyes and imagined a different outcome from the jewel. He thought maybe he could have become human and then Kagome would want to stay with him and who knows maybe one day start a family with him, but would she still accept him even if he wasn't fully human, worse yet now that he was fully demon.

'I should go find her.' Inuyasha thought as he sat up.

'Maybe now she won't go to Kouga.' That voice was back. Softer but still hissed.

'Maybe now she'll leave and never return.' Inuyasha retorted.

'Highly unlikely. She's too afraid of you now to leave.'

'That's not what I want!' Inuyasha yelled back.

'Then why did you become demon? Didn't you want to be stronger so that you could keep her with you? Stupid human feelings, you are obviously confused.'

'No, that's not it! I just wanted to keep her alive. If she feels I'm a threat to her, then I'd rather die myself than have her live in fear of me.' Inuyasha sighed as he thought about how much he had hurt Kagome and she never deserved any of his anger.

'Go to her.' The calm voice ripped Inuyasha from his mental anger and helped him settle.

'What do I say?' Inuyasha asked.

'What ever is on your mind.' The heavenly voice answered back.

'I've lost my mind. I don't know who I am any more. How do I expect her to understand.' Inuyasha doubted Kagome would ever be the same towards him again. Inuyasha sighed with his eyes closed and listened to the sounds carried on the wind. The night breeze was a cool, welcoming change compared to the day's blistering heat. Summers were never kind in these parts. The acrid smell of tears tickled Inuyasha's nose and he could faintly hear crying. His ears lowered as he realized Kagome was in despair. He swallowed hard and got to his feet and started towards the source of the crying.

He was surprised when Kagome's scent brought him to the house he was currently building. She had taken shelter in her section of the home that he had finished that day. He peered in the hut and saw her curled up in a sleeping bag in the far corner of the hut. She was crying softly and probably hadn't realized that he was there. Inuyasha approached her slowly and saw that her back was turned towards him and she was hugging a stuffed bear to her chest as she cried softly.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke her name with a lump in his throat.

"Inuyasha, do you hate me for what you've become?" Kagome asked, her voice broken from crying.

"No, never. I hate myself. I'm sorry I struck you." Inuyasha said.

"Why do you hate Kouga so much. All he's ever wanted was my friendship. I know that he claims that I'm his woman, but he doesn't mean it. He just doesn't know how to show affection any other way." Kagome sighed loudly.

"I don't understand. All I know is he loves competing with me for your attention. He thinks he's so charming and can win you over with a nice smile and a kind word." Inuyasha ground out.

"But that's how it works. If a man wants a woman's attention, then he says nice things and acts charming. He even does nice things, like gives flowers and stuff like that." Kagome sniffled and rolled over to look at Inuyasha. "And he learns to control his temper." That last part stung. Inuyasha winced as if she had been the one to hit him. Her face looked sore, a couple of bruised scratches graced her cheek, under her left eye, evidence of where his claws made contact with her delicate skin.

"If that's what it takes to get you to like me again, I'll do it." Inuyasha smiled. For the first time, Kagome saw the old Inuyasha emerge, his demon appearance didn't seem matter to her as she just smiled up at him.

Kagome rolled back over with a sigh and stroked her teddy bear. "I'm a little tired though. This past week has been tough. One big roller coaster ride if you ask me." Kagome's voice was soft and scratchy as the weariness shown through her voice.

Inuyasha sighed heavily. His heart ached and his head hurt. That damn voice was relentless in it's constant efforts to torture Inuyasha's sanity into oblivion. Just as Inuyasha resolved to take up residency on the other side of the hut, something caught his attention.

That bear.

What was it about the bear Kagome was hugging to herself. It had a faint, but familiar smell to it and it took Inuyasha a moment to put his finger on it, but it came to him just as the memories came flooding back.

"Shippo." Inuyasha said out loud.

"Huh?" Kagome asked as she gave Inuyasha a sidelong glance.

"That was the bear you gave Shippo so long ago. It still smells like him." Inuyasha stated.

"Yup. I know." Kagome sniffled as new tears filled her eyes and silently fell down her cheeks as she cuddled the bear closer to her.

Inuyasha's heart twisted in his chest as he watched Kagome grieve for the fallen kitsune. It was like watching a mother grieve for a dead son and no words could describe the agony that stretched across her features. It just wasn't right. It wasn't right for Kagome to be in so much pain and that thought made Inuyasha's sanity slip even more. It was driving him crazy not being able to really comfort her pain for he, himself was still hurting too.

"I miss him too, you know. It does seem weird not having him around anymore." Inuyasha said as he kneeled back down beside Kagome.

"Yea. Shippo was a great little guy. He looked up to you so much. But he's with his real mom and dad now." Kagome choked out. Her voice was hoarse from crying and the emotional roller coaster she was taking.

Inuyasha stroked Kagome's hair as she quietly thought to herself. 'Probably remembering Shippo', Inuyasha thought to himself.

'She thinks it's you're fault you know.' That damn voice.

'And she knows it's not. She knows if I could have saved him, I would have!' Inuyasha mentally growled back. His body had become rigid from anger while he stroked Kagome's hair.

'I know of a way to help her ease her sorrow.' The voice teased back.

'Sure you do.' Inuyasha retorted.

'I do. Go ahead, ask me how.' The voice hissed.

"Okay, fine." Inuyasha said softly out loud.

"Huh?" Kagome asked in confusion to Inuyasha's sudden outburst.

"Huh, oh, nothing." Was all he replied.

'He he he. She thinks you're loosing it.' The voice laughed.

'Yea, maybe because I am.' Inuyasha replied. 'Any way, tell me what you were going to say and get out of my head!'

'Take her as your own. She'll need to fill that void that the boy left behind and what better way of doing it than having a baby of her own. That way you don't have to watch her grieve so hard and it'll guarantee that she won't leave you.' The voice explained, malice lacing every word.

'Feh! So much for what you know! She would never go for that.' Inuyasha snorted.

'Find out for yourself. Look at her, she's in the perfect emotional state, so take advantage of it and make her yours forever!' The venom dripped in Inuyasha's ears as he started to lose all sensibility. In Inuyasha's state of mind, the reasoning did make sense and seeing how Inuyasha was lost to all logical thinking, he didn't see the wrong in what the voice was stating.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was uncharacteristically soft and soothing compared to his previous state.

"Yes?" Kagome answered.

"You miss Shippo a lot, don't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do, why?" Kagome's voice was nervous, not understanding where Inuyasha was going with this topic.

"I can help you. I can give you something new to love and care for." Inuyasha practically whispered. His voice was strange and different to Kagome and she realized he wasn't thinking clearly as his hand slipped from stroking her hair to rubbing her belly. She definitely did not like where this was going.

"Inuyasha, I need to grieve in my own way. Having a baby isn't going to fix everything and wouldn't make me forget anyway. Thank you for the thought, but I'll get better in time." Kagome said as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes, trying to figure out what was going on in his head at that moment. Her heart was pounding in her chest when she saw the look that marred Inuyasha's features.

"Hmm, so you don't want to be with me?" Inuyasha asked. His voice sounding like a predator setting a trap for it's prey.

"No, that's not it, of course I want to be with you, but Inuyasha..." Kagome's words where cut off by a growl escaping Inuyasha's chest.

'She took the bait, now silence her!' The voice screamed and before Inuyasha's sanity could protest, he quickly dipped his head down and smothered Kagome in a soul-crushing kiss.

He wasn't at all gentle either. He held her from behind, his hand never leaving her stomach as he roughly kissed her. Tears sprung up in Kagome's eyes when it occurred to her just how vulnerable she was in this new predicament. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha had turned so 'wild'.

No matter how hard she struggled against him, she couldn't get away. In fact, her resistance only made him more excited and aroused. His grip on her tightened up with every struggle she made against him and when he made it absolutely clear that escape was futile, she screwed her eyes shut as tears forced their way out and she pushed her thoughts back into the darkest recesses of her mind and she forced herself to remember happier times.

This wasn't Inuyasha, her mind wouldn't allow her to associate this wild man with the Inuyasha she had originally fallen in love with. Her cries sounded through the night, as she prayed that dawn would soon rise and find her out of this hell.

And the rising of the sun shown light onto Inuyasha's misdeeds from the night before.

..:End of Chappy:..

* * *

A/N: Ok, I have to admit, I'm blushing a bit with this one. I've actually never written anything close to being as intimate as this, but it does set up for the rest of the story. Believe it or not, but this story was mainly put on hiatus because I've had a lot of trouble bringing myself this far. This is also why I upped the rating, it's only going to get worse from here on out, so make sure you have a box of tissues handy for I'm not easing up as I'm going to squeeze every last ounce of angst from this fic as possible. Hehehe. I feel so evil! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Also I've gotta beg of you, PLEASE REVIEW! Please?

Love,

SunnyDecember 29, 2005


End file.
